The Scouting Legion Academy
by ichihoe
Summary: Eren is an incoming freshman at The Scouting Legion Academy mostly because his adopted sister Mikasa had persuaded (deliberately tortured and threatened) him into joining the same high school she would attend. Having no plan B nor a better school to enroll into, he agrees to go to the academy with her and to lead on a quiet life; to start fresh. [Full Summary in Chapter 1]
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: **

Eren is an incoming freshman at The Scouting Legion Academy mostly because his adopted sister Mikasa had persuaded (deliberately tortured and threatened) him into joining the same high school she would attend. Having no plan B nor a better school to enroll into, he agrees to go to the academy with her and to lead on a quiet life; to start fresh.

However that takes an interesting turn as he meets the star quarterback of the academy's football team, Levi, where many strange things (and feelings) begin to ensue.

Football jock Levi because it's totally relevant.

**This is my first contribution to the SNK fandom, and hopefully I'll do the characters justice. Don't know what to tell you to expect. This could be a short thing or a long thing. Depends.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

I'm not exactly too fond of being completely clueless of the academy's campus layout. I'm holding the pamphlet they had given out to all incoming freshmen, and I'm beginning to regret the fact that I agreed with Mikasa in coming here in the first place. Whereas Mikasa knew and memorized the campus layout, I was stuck holding the stupid map to my face trying to understand the complex key that was supposed to be telling the reader what each shape symbolized. Instead of helping me get to where my first class was located, it only gave me a solid reminder to never trust myself with a map if I were to go on a journey, because I couldn't comprehend it even if it would save my life.

My poor sense of direction and beginner's luck wasn't the only reason I had my face buried into the pamphlet. I wanted to avoid eye contact with seniors and people in general. My middle school experience wasn't what anyone would call exciting, and let's just say that I got in trouble too many times to count. My lack of social grace and human interactions with the kids in my middle school played a big role in my attempts to hopefully blend into the background during my high school years.

I was never a good kid in middle school. Armin, my best friend since childhood was incredibly smart, and despite all the stereotypes and what stupid lame TV shows suggested, he was pretty popular among the kids. Everyone adored him and his altruistic personality. Mikasa had her looks, and even if she wasn't very talkative, she got along with everyone.

I was the rotten pea in the pod. Armin, Mikasa and I grew up together in the same neighborhood being friends for as long as I remembered, but I was always the one who couldn't fit in. Armin and Mikasa had no trouble fitting in since day one but I struggled to do so. During the first week of school I got into a fight with someone and since then, my reputation wasn't something to be proud of. In my defense, the kid had provoked me and was practically begging to be punched. I did him a favor and broke his nose.

I wasn't a golden student in elementary school either because I constantly picked fights with other kids, or the other way around. It was always over the petty things like having a crayon stolen. But those things were not petty back then. It was something to go to war about when you were four.

I was never good at making friends nor did I ever possess a lithe personality; I was always impetuous and brash.

You could say that my odd way of approaching or talking to people opened up opportunities for kids to bully me, and I was never a popular nor a smart kid. I had trouble getting along with people, and have been that way ever since. It upset my mother a bit, but my father always told me to stop being a wimp and to get quote, unquote out there. He was a doctor with nothing but a bright future ahead of him. It wasn't like he'd understand the problems of an anti-social teenager.

The day I decided to give in and attend The Scouting Legion Academy with Armin and Mikasa, I also told myself to stay out of trouble; which meant I would not let anyone provoke me, and that there will be no nose breaking or crayon stealing.

As far as I could tell, I was nowhere near the classrooms because there was no way that there could be classrooms, or rooms outside in the middle of a field. Really, I should have hurried my pathetic lost ass to the nearest teacher or at least put an effort into going inside one of the many buildings in the campus, but instead I took it upon myself to stall on time. First period started a while ago, and yet here I was (sort of) pretending to be lost.

If I was desparate enough to keep the promise to myself, I should have at least asked a student nearby but I still wanted to keep a low profile. I merely wanted to wake up every morning and blend in with the air, then go to school with nothing bothersome to do. I told myself I would do that everyday for four years until I was out of high school, and to not get involved.

Easier said than done.

I was noticed right away by someone as I passed by them, and I could feel their eyes on me. Sometimes I cursed my height and presence, because no matter how hard one may try, they could only get so far in trying to become the wind- in other words, invisible.

"Hey you!" A cheerful voice called out. I assumed it was the person who had spotted me and found interest in me, and began to pick up my pace. I had a strong urge to go to class all of a sudden, praying that whoever the person was, would lose interest in me or end up having referred to someone else.

"Helloooooooooo?" The same voice sang out, growing closer and closer. I heard the sound of feet crunching into the freshly cut grass as they advanced towards me.

I kept my face inside the pamphlet hoping by some miracle they'd give up and leave me alone.

Nothing ever happened the way I wanted.

The pamphlet was yanked out of my grip, and I was forced to look up from the ground into a face of a really pretty girl with short, but endearing light brown hair. She looked a bit hurt and ticked off that I had ignored her, but her expression was quickly replaced by a bright smile. "You're a newbie here, right?" She asked, handing me back the pamphlet. "Oh, don't bother with this silly old thing. They haven't revised or edited it for a few years now, so it's basically useless." She was referring to the pamphlet.

I stared at her balnkly, wondering what someone like her could want from a loser like me. Ouch, that hurt a bit. It was nice to know that even I looked down on myself. That was sarcasm.

"Do you need help getting around? Didn't first period start fifteen minutes ago?" She asked, glancing at the watch on her wrist before her golden eyes flickered back up to meet mine.

I could tell right off the bat that she was a senior. She seemed confident in the air she walked in, and unlike me, didn't look scared to be talking to a complete stranger. I kept quiet, folding the pamphlet into fours and putting it into my pocket.

"I can help you around! I have first period free, so I hang around the field. I'm Petra by the way. You are?" She stuck out her hand, and offered me another smile.

I wondered what I did to deserve someone as pretty and nice as her to talk to me willingly as I stared down at her hand. Was I supposed to shake it? Did people still do things like that? "Eren." I replied after a long moment of hesitance, awkwardly shaking her hand before retrieving mine and returning it back to my side.

Good job Eren. The day is only two hours young and you already failed in not being noticed. By a senior at it, too. Why was it that girls noticed me when I didn't want to be noticed?

"What do you have now?" She questioned, looking at me almost expectantly. I did what any nomal, not an asshole person would do and handed her my schedule.

I supposed receiving her help didn't hurt, especially when she had been the first to offer it. I wasn't doing any harm to anyone or getting myself in trouble by taking something that was handed over to me.

"You have AP World History with Dot!" Petra announced, handing me back my schedule. I checked my schedule to make sure, and saw that she was right. I had AP World History... But not with this 'Dot' person she spoke of.

"It says Pixis on the sheet." I murmured quietly, a part of me afraid that her nice personality was just an act and she was just waiting for an excuse to explode her true colors.

She laughed, and I was confused. It wasn't supposed to be a joke, but I guess she found it funny because she did that typical thing girls did in TV shows by slapping my shoulder lightly with an 'Oh Eren' before she calmed down and spoke. "Your AP World History teacher is Dot Pixis. The seniors call him by his first name because by now, we're all pretty close with him! Maybe he'll let you call him Dot as well if you give him a nice first impression."

I doubt that was possible being that I was already nearly twenty minutes late to his class.

Reading my mind, Petra nudged my arm with an assuring grin. "No worries. Dot won't go hard on the first day. He's pretty cool, actually. You'll love him." I admit that did ease my mind a bit and I nodded. "You must be real smart though if you're in an AP class right on your first year. It's not an easy thing to do, you know."

Actually, I hadn't realized that I had an AP class at all until now. I wasn't aware of it, and Mikasa didn't seem to know of it either because she would have told me sooner if she had known. I blinked down at the paper to double check, and sure enough it was there printed in bold letters. "I'm not smart. I was pretty stupid in middle school." I said before I could stop myself.

Petra looked a bit surprised at my wording, but she bursted into another fit of giggles. "That's cute, Eren. You wouldn't have gotten into this school if you weren't smart, you know. Our programs are top class!"

I almost didn't hear what Petra said in the other half of her words because I was caught up on the fact that she had called me cute. She probably didn't realize how serious I took it and meant nothing, but I couldn't help but feel a bit satisfied at the compliment.

Honestly, I don't know how I got into the academy. Mikasa had said that it was a really good school with an amazing system, a remarkable graduation rate and in order to get in you had to have at least a B+. I sported a D throughout most of my years in middle school (sometimes a C- when I got lucky), so it must have been sheer luck or pity that I got accepted. Even Mikasa and Armin were surprised I got in despite them wanting me to count my lucky stars and pray I got in when I first handed in the application.

I gave a one shoulder shrug, not wanting to expand on my background too much to someone I had just met. Petra seemed nice, but I wasn't in this school to make friends.

Petra led me out of the field and we fell into a sturdy rock path. She continued to talk as she walked, but I tuned her out in favor of exploring the place a bit. Since it turned out that the pamphlet wasn't going to be my faithful partner for the first week of school, the least I could do was to memorize the place with my eyes. Not that I could rely on my shitty memory span.

At some point I stopped tuning her out and returned in time for her asking me a question. "So do you have a club you want to join? After all, our academy's specialty is our abundance of clubs! Which shall it be soldier? Twirling with the dancers in the Dance Club? Becoming one with the water in the Swim Club? Or are you more of a vocal kid, singing octaves in Musical Theatre?" Her thin eyebrows waggled at what I thought was supposed to be persuading and suggestive, but my facial expression remained as blank as a freshly cleaned whiteboard.

"If anything, you can join the football team-"

I couldn't help the loud laughter that escaped my lips at her words._ Me_, a football team? Yeager joining the football team?

"What's so funny?" Petra frowned, looking perplexed. "I don't think what I said was supposed to be humorous. I'm being serious here. You have the body for it. I may be a girl but I know a nice body when I see one!"

I would have been blushing or overly smug over the fact that she complimented me twice that day, but I was too busy in laughing and finding the idea absurd. "Do you know who I was during middle school?"

"Am I supposed to know...?" She asked, growing more and more confused. Her pretty lips pursed in thought, her eyebrows knitting.

I shook my head and smiled for the first time that day (probably in months) waving the matter away. "Nothing special. Thanks for helping me I'll be okay now." I turned around and placed my hand around the knob.

"Okay, if you say so Eren.." She didn't sound very convinced, but she didn't stop me. "See you around, okay? Don't be afraid to ask me for help!"

I looked over my shoulder and gave a small nod. Overall, Petra wasn't as bad as I thought she'd be. In fact, _maybe_ if there were more people like her I wouldn't mind interacting with people even with me being deprived of a social experience. I said _maybe. _

-x-

"I told you to come to the orientation with me before the school started." Mikasa sighed as she closed her locker shut. She gave me a look of disappointment, and it was clear as day that she was at the same time pleased that she was always right.

"What's the big deal? I still got to first period just fine." I told her for the umpteenth time. "Mr. Pixis wasn't mad at me, and he let it slide."

There was an uncomfortable moment of silence aside from the murmur of the students passing by as Mikasa's eyes sized me up. When she decided she was satisfied or at least patient enough to let it slide, she spoke. She must have had a good first period.

"I still don't like how we only have lunch together." Mikasa said, changing the topic as she leaned against the lockers to look at me. "I can't watch over you like that."

"Mikasa, we're in high school you have to stop acting like my mom. Mom back at our house is there for that reason, isn't she? And even she doesn't follow me around every second of the day worrying about me. I'll be fine! I'm fifteen." I said a bit defensively, annoyed that Mikasa still looked at me like a child.

I could see the hurt in her eyes but it quickly disappeared when she caught me staring. "I'm just doing what your mom... our mom told me to do." She said softly as she buried her face into the red scarf she had taken a liking to ever since I wrapped it around her on her ninth birthday.

"You can take breaks in between, don't over exert youself. I'll be fine, see-?" As I threw my arms up I bumped into guy walking past me with his friend.

[ Jean's P.O.V]

There's nothing more than strangers touching me that aggravates me the most. I was having a rather nice discussion with my good friend Marco, until some kid decided to throw his arms up and stumble into me. I gave a miffed grunt, my eyes ready to size up whatever sucker that had managed to lose his balance foolishly and carelessly fall into me.

Next to me, I could feel Marco trying to frantically catch my eyes and trying to calm me down from whatever hell I was about to unleash, but there was no need for that. Because at that moment my eyes met a very alluring brown pair of eyes, and hair- oh God all of that luscious, black hair-

Before I knew it, I was shoving the sucker aside to get closer to the mysterious beauty I happened to lay my eyes upon. I could feel my cheeks heating up under her presence, and I ignored the 'oomf!' Marco emited from most likely having the kid I pushed land on him next.

"You're.. You're- You have really nice hair!" I blurted out before I could take the lame compliment back. She stared at me as if she wasn't sure whether I was speaking to her or not, before her hand went up to her long locks.

"Thank you." She said softly. I wasn't sure if her voice was generally soft, or if she was talking in a hushed tone. Either way, her voice was as promising as her looks.

Behind me I heard Marco and the sucker speak, although the conversation mainly consisted of Marco apologizing on my behalf. "I'm sorry he did that... He's normally very nice, I swear!"

I rolled my eyes and turned to face Marco, also preparing to grill the sucker that pushed me. "Next time just watch what you're doing-"

"Eren, let's go." The girl said behind me, walking around me to get to the sucker I was currently trying to chew out.

My jaw dropped and I couldn't carry out the rest of my words, dumbstruck. She knew the sucker?

Immediately I scrutinized the sucker named Eren and tried to figure out what was so good about him. He was shorter than me, and his clothes were normal. His haircut was lame and his body didn't seem special either. The only thing he had going for him was his eyes because I couldn't quite pinpoint a set color for them. And hell to the no was I going to stand there trying to figure that out.

"Hey man, sorry for bumping into you. We cool?" Quickly recovering from my stupor, I stuck my hand out for 'Eren' to take.

Eren stared at it like it was a dick I was sticking out, not my hand, but he took it after a while and gave it a light shake. "Sorry for bumping into you as well."

It wasn't that I liked this kid or anything. Even if he had the name of Eren, he was going to remain as sucker in my head for as long as I lived. All I was doing was trying to get on the good side of the girl with the nice hair, because for some reason I had a feeling they were related or something along those lines. No way was she dating this loser.

"Mikasa, let's go." Eren said promptly after dropping my hand. He looked to the girl at his side before turning around to get to his next class.

At that moment I heard something in me crack, and I could tell Marco heard it as well because he cringed. I watched with rancor as the sucker named Eren and the mysterious babe with the flawless hair walked away engaged in a conversation. "...Hey, Marco who was that asshole?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Oh, him? Didn't you hear his name already? He's Eren Yeager. The girl next to him is Mikasa Ackerman, his adopted sister-" Marco began to speak, but was cut off by my actions.

I wiped my hand against the back of Connie's shirt as he passed by, my expression grave.

"Hey what the hell dude?" Connie demanded, trying to look at the back of his shirt. "What did you wipe on me?"

"My faith in humanity." I deadpanned before walking away.

"Sorry for that, Connie. He's just being dramatic." I heard Marco say nervously with a chuckle as I shoved through the crowd to my next class.

* * *

**tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enter: Levi and Hanji.**

**I HEAVILY APOLOGIZE FOR MY LACK OF UPDATES! I'm not even all that busy, but I couldn't get myself to finish this chapter. No matter what I wrote, I didn't feel satisfied so I guess I pushed it back as far as I could. Then I felt bad for neglecting it, so here it is. Don't expect fast updates from me guys OTL**

**Also don't laugh at me for Levi's last name being Ivel. I needed him to have a last name and I didn't want to be another one of those writers with Levi Rivaille. I wanted to stand out okay.**

**I beta my own work so pardon me for any typos.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

[Levi's P.O.V]

I managed to avoid shitty four eyes for the first week of school, and thought I was doing a damn well job of it too.

As far as I was concerned, I didn't have many classes with her aside from Health, which was no doubt her favorite class. It must have been, because she didn't shut her mouth the entire period (but then again one could easily argue that Hanji never shut up. Ever). Even an idiot knew her favorite subject. No one dared to challenge her off her throne of science.

Nonetheless, because the only class I had with her was Health, she had no chance to talk to me. She was too busy running her mouth in a heated discussion with the teacher so it was only natural she wouldn't even spare me a glance. Which I was grateful for.

I may have known her since middle school, but that didn't necessarily mean I relished our friendship. I merely tolerated her more than I did others, and didn't think she was that bad. Sometimes.

She was always there regardless though, and at some point I guess I began to accept it. Before I knew it, I began to be there for her as well when she needed me. Our friendship was not the ideal friendship you'd think the two of us would have after knowing each other for so long, but it wasn't void either. It was just different.

The first time I had called her my friend she went bat shit crazy. She demanded I repeat it, and even whipped out her phone to record it when I said it. I didn't talk to her for a month. After that, she knew better than to tease me about things and stuck to her topics of science.

A part of me had long accepted the fate that sometime soon I was going to have to talk to Hanji. As much as I didn't want to, she was still probably the only friend that stuck around and tolerated me in return.

Except, first period in the hallway could have went without her screaming my name on the top of her lungs.

"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" She screamed from the other end of the hallway, her hands cupped over her mouth. I don't know why she bothered with such an action when her voice alone was loud enough to reach China.

I resented her with all my heart at that moment. Pretending as if I hadn't heard her, I continued down the hall and ignored the murmuring of the kids. For all they knew, I knew as much as they did. Who was this Levi? Because it certainly was not me at the moment.

When another scream didn't join the first, I figured she had given up and went on to her next class. But of course she didn't. Of course she fucking didn't because she was shitty four eyes, and she was rather persistent.

A pair of arms wrapped around my neck, shortly being accompanied by a pair of legs around my waist. Following suit, was her whining voice. "Levi, I know you heard me!"

A vein twitched on my head, but I ignored that as well as her voice and the fact that she was clinging to me like a koala.

I gave her a few moments to get off me and leave, but that didn't happen. If anything, she clung onto me harder.

"Levi! Can you hear me?" She was practically yelling into my ear, and I could have sworn I heard the murmuring of the kids grow louder.

"How can I not hear you, shitty four eyes?" I pried her off my body and rubbed at my neck in annoyance. "What's the matter? Couldn't take a shit without me?"

"I was potty trained a long time ago." She said it with such confidence, it was almost admirable. "But no, that's not the point. I came to say hi, since I haven't spoken a single word to you since school started!"

"Gee wow, how considerate of you." I said sarcastically, walking to my next class.

"I was looking for you everywhere, you know."

"What a coincidence I've been avoiding you everywhere."

"Well, too bad because I have to tell you what happened with Mike and I on Friday." Hanji said.

"I probably don't have a choice but to listen." At least it wasn't more of her beloved science monologues.

"Correct. So anyway, Mike and I hung out this Friday after school. We went to that pizza place near your house. I was going to invite you but.."

I tuned her out. It wasn't being rude, because there no was no doubt that she would repeat the very same story to me some other time. She would probably repeat it to me so many times that I'd be forced into memorizing it, and I'll even complete sentences for her. To which, she'd ignorantly ask "Have I told you this before?"

"...I'm thinking of joining the football team..."

Wait.

That wasn't Hanji's voice.

I came to an abrupt halt, and listened in.

* * *

[Eren's P.O.V]

During the first week of school I put into consideration what Petra had asked about which club I was planning to join.

I entered this school thinking I wouldn't have to put much effort into it, aside from trying to maintain at least a C average. However, as a two day old student of the school, I felt the need to take part of something for once- that wasn't a fight or an argument.

That thought alone was a huge step forward for me, because I was lazy and not particularly good at anything (again, something that wasn't a fight or an argument).

So I began to explore each club. Everyday after school, I stuck around a different club to see what they did, and hoped for some kind of spark to happen.

I started with the chess club. Armin was already a member, and was very much appreciated. (No surprise there).

It was only then when I took a seat across from someone to try the actual game of chess itself, did I realize that I didn't know the rules. Feeling like that would have been a stupid question to ask after taking such a confident seat, I didn't say anything as the game began. I did what I could and was positive of, moving the pawn up twice on the far left.

It didn't take very long for the other guy to find out I didn't know how to play.

I left before he could complain.

The next day I tried the Literature Club. I liked books as a kid, so I didn't see the harm. After all, what they did in Literature Club was suggest good books and read them together... Right?

Boy was I wrong.

The moment I stepped into RM 137, I knew I had made the wrong decision. The atmosphere was thick, and I knew right away that the kids in the club had gotten into a heavy argument about some scene in a book.

Not wanting to be a part of that, I left before the I stepped foot into the room.

I skipped the Drama Club and Muscial Theatre completely because I was never into performing or anything like that. I couldn't act for shit, and singing was just something I never tried.

The last time I tried to act anything, was to pretend I didn't get another stupid F on the test. You could say it didn't work out, because dad didn't looked convinced at all.

I don't even know why I bothered trying to join the Science team. I wasn't good in any subject, science included, and the kids there didn't look too thrilled to have me there. Not counting the team captain of course. Her eyes lit up like Christmas lights, and she gave me such a pretty smile I almost couldn't leave.

I left anyway, because I knew I would end up causing the school to explode. I wasn't going to take that risk.

Anime Club seemed interesting enough, but I found out that I didn't know as much anime as I thought I did. The kids there went insane with their anime list, and I felt left out. It was no mystery what I did next.

Christian Club, LGBT Club, Art Club, Home Ec. Club, Math Squad, Tech Club, Sewing Club, Video Game Club, Calligraphy Club, Tea Club, you name it. Scouting Legion Academy freaking had it. I didn't think there was a club that didn't exist in here; there were probably clubs here that didn't exist elsewhere. I wonder how the school managed them all.

Nonetheless, I wasn't able to find a club I belonged to. I didn't know whether it was my lack of experience with anything and the fact that I would probably not make a good extension to the club, or that I just couldn't find a spark in the club. I didn't think anyone wanted me in their club anyway after finding out how much I sucked at everything. I was pretty much done trying to find my 'place' in the world. Or at least in this academy anyway.

But at that moment, life decided to hit me in the face with my fate. Quite literally, actually. It was a cliche TV moment.

As I was walking in the first floor hallway, I wasn't looking where I was going because I was too busy obviating eye contact, and ended up colliding into the wall.

After recovering from the damage the wall did to my face, I looked around my surroundings to make sure that the lame act totally didn't just degrade my social status (although, my social hierarchy probably couldn't go lower than it was because I was practically at the absolute bottom anyway). Confirming that no one had seen my foolish incident, I bent down to pick up my notebook.

On the floor next to my fallen books, was a poster. I must have knocked it down upon my friendly interaction with the wall. I picked it up along with my books (as would any non-ass hole would do in a case like this) and decided to give it a read.

**OFFER YOUR HEARTS!**

**RECRUITING SOLDIERS FOR THE SCOUTING LEGION FOOTBALL TEAM!**

****All male students are eligible to apply but are required to go through a series of try-outs to ensure their physical stamina.****

**To join, sign your name on the sheet below and come to the gym on Friday this week to try-out for the team!**

On the top right corner the school academy logo was printed, and at the bottom of the poster was a picture of last year's football team. I looked at the faces of the football players and then decided to take life's advice.

I would try-out for the football team.

My only question was, would I be able to get in and stay in?

* * *

I don't even know what I was thinking when I decided that telling Mikasa about my thoughts on joining the football team was an okay thing. Because I knew that she would be against the idea.

Her mother hen instincts kicked in the moment I brought it up.

"Eren, I don't think that's the best idea. Football players get injured often..." Mikasa said, looking at me cautiously. "Why don't you join the chess club with Armin?"

"I-" I almost said I 'tried' but decided against it. "can handle it! I'm not weak, Mikasa!"

"I don't want to give your mom a heart attack and when I call home to tell her how we're doing." Mikasa sighed.

"Then don't tell her about it!"

"I can't do that."

"Yes you can!"

"No."

"This senior even suggested that I join the football team!" I argued, bringing up Petra, who I met on the first day of school. She continued to say hi to me when she saw me in the hallways, and even invited me to a party but I didn't want to make a fool of myself in a huge social gathering like that. I haven't even kissed a girl.

"You're lying." Mikasa said.

"I'm not. Her name is Petra, and she's a cheerleader." When it looked like I didn't persuade her, I added "I'm going to join the football team whether you like it or not!"

"Is that how it is, shitty brat?" A strange voice cut in. Their voice was like knife on butter, easily slicing through.

Mikasa looked over my shoulder, and her expression suddenly turned grave.

I turned around to see the owner of the voice, and saw that it was a short guy with piercing grey eyes. His gaze was intimidating, and I couldn't help but emit a small squeak from his glare. If looks could kill, his would have killed me.

"U-uh, yes?" I replied, my eyes shifting nervously.

"Hm." He nodded once, before turning to look at his accomplice- who just so happened to be the female captain of the Science team, and was currently giggling wildly about something. "We have practice tomorrow after school. Come see us. Then we'll talk kid."

He then walked away without another word, not even looking back at me as he disappeared down the hall.

I turned back to Mikasa, and she continued to glare in the direction the guy went to. But now, I felt pretty confident. "See that? A member of the football team told me to join him. I'm joining the team, Mikasa." That wasn't true, I didn't even know if he was a member of the football team.

"Fine, if that's the case then I'm going to join the cheerleading squad."

"As long as you don't stop me from joining the football team, fine. You're super fit and could probably handle the cheerleading squad anyway."

"REALLY?!" A high pitched voice suddenly cut in, and the next thing I felt was something soft squishing against my back as someone's arms wrapped around my neck.

I turned my head, and saw that the captain of the Science team hadn't left with the guy, and was now hugging me. "U-uh-" I now realized the soft things I felt on my back was her breasts.

"Hi, I'm Hanji! Captain of the Cheerleading Squad and the Science Team!" She said, adjusting her glasses and crossing her arms over her chest. "Are you interested in joining the squad?" She looked to Mikasa.

"Yes. I'm going to-" Mikasa started, but Hanji was already turning to me.

"And you! The football captain has good intuition, you know. If he invited you to practice that means he thinks you have potential! Levi has a good eye for those kind of things." Hanji said.

"His name is Levi- wait, he's the captain?" I asked, my jaw dropping.

"Yep! The one and only Captain Levi of the football team!"

"Hah! So that's two recommendations!" I turned to Mikasa and rubbed it in. "See that, Mikasa?"

"Did Petra really suggest you join the football team?" Hanji asked. "She's got a good eye, too! You must be real good if both Levi and Petra told you to join! What's your name?"

"Eren." I replied without missing a beat. "Eren Yeager."

"Well, Eren Yeager. After school tomorrow, come to the field and watch the football team play! Then you can decide once and for all, whether you want to join or not. You too, Mikasa!"

* * *

Tomorrow eventually came, but school would not end fast enough. I spent most of the day spacing out and wondering about the football practice.

Thinking about the football practice, had me digging deeper. Becoming a member of the football team meant that you were a jock, and according to most T.V. shows and movies, jocks were the popular group of the school. They were the Kings on top of the social ladder, the food pyramid, whatever you call it. If you were a jock, people looked up to you even if you were an ass hole (well, on some occassions it didn't matter though because some people just don't tolerate that. Just to some extent).

If going by what the TV shows and movies said were true, would that mean that if I join the football team, I would be climbing up from the bottom? Was I finally going to be noticed for once, instead of blending into the background? Was I even ready to go out into the real world and to deal with everything that came my way? Being a jock wouldn't make me invincible, but for once give me a reason to care for this world. It would require effort to actually make myself look decent every morning for the eyes that would be watching me, which meant that it was possible that I'd get into fights again.

The moment I got into this school I remembered thinking that I'd become the air and vanish- to never get involved in anything big and to stay within the shadows as much as possible. If I were to join, I would quite literally be putting myself up on a billboard screaming out for attention.

Any sane person would not hesitate to be given this opportunity. To turn over a new leaf and start anew. But that wasn't the case for me. Here I was, practically a nobody, a nobody who enjoyed being a nobody, being given the choice to become someone I'd probably end up hating, or the choice to stay as I am but not get anywhere. The odds were either way not that great to me.

Whichever decision I made, I realized I would not like it. Life just did not like allowing me to have satisfaction.

Before I could think further, the bell rang signifying that last period was finally over and my thoughts were interrupted. With a huge sigh of defeat, I hauled my bag over my shoulder and gathered my books. I decided to attend the football practice anyway because I had told Hanji I would go, and that I would decide what to do about all of this stupid nonsense I got myself into.

All the kids pushed their ways past me and left through the only exit of the room, chattering excitedly about how little homework they had and how that allowed them to play whatever game they liked. I didn't rush, unlike them, and took my sweet time walking towards the field.

Luckily by now I could easily say that I was taking my time instead of losing precious time because I was lost- I wasn't. I had grown accustomed to the layout of the school (it took some time to adjust to) and knew my way around pretty well by now. I saw no point in rushing there, because honestly I wasn't too eager to find out my future all of a sudden.

The excitement I felt back when first reading the poster for the football team was long gone, and I was beginning to regret it.

As I got closer to the field, I heard the distant sound of jocks releasing their battle cries and whatnot. Mixed in with the masculine screaming, was a chorus of girls practicing their cheer. I regret not waiting for Mikasa, but going back to the school now would make me look like a lost fool.

I walked into the entrance and found a seat on the bleachers, feeling out of place and probably looking out of place as well.

No one greeted me (which was expected) and no one paid mind to me. They did what they were required to do, warming up for the practice game or practicing their cheer for the next game. There were others on the bleachers, girlfriends, friends and other individuals that just wanted to watch the game. Still, they looked like they had the right to be there unlike me. Even if I was invited, I felt as if I had no right to be sitting there wasting precious bleacher space.

As I was digging my self deeper into a hole, Hanji approached me and then suddenly I was the center of attention. Or at least it felt that way with her bringing the entire, and I mean entire cheerleading squad over.

"Eren you came!" Hanji's voice was filled with overflowing energy and that energy was showing in her bouncy body as well. She was restless.

"Hanji you're right! His eyes are realllllly pretty!" A girl giggled.

"Now, now don't say that out loud. He's not supposed to know he's cute." Petra's voice came from behind me and I turned to look right at her.

I jumped back, startled, and that made the girls giggle.

"He's only a freshmen?"

"He's so tall for one."

"Look at his hair and his thick eyelashes!"

Now don't get me wrong, this was all flattering but I wasn't used to be hit on. Maybe it was because I paid no mind to people in general I didn't hear it, or I wasn't around the right people-whatever reason it was, this was all veyr foreign to me.

I felt the need to say something, so I said the first thing that came to mind. "Thank you...?"

Cue another round of giggles from the girls. If Mikasa was here, she'd probably give them the death stare.

"Are you here to watch the football game, Eren?" Petra asked, taking a seat next to me. She looked really nice in her cheerleading uniform. They all did. "Hanji told me what went on with Levi-"

It was if then, some kind of love bomb dropped or something. All the girls literally swooned and turned over to the field to look for a specifc player.

I looked confusedly to the field, trying to pinpoint the location of their interest.

It was player number six. I couldn't see his face, but his last name spelled out IVEL. He seemed small from where I was. Not any taller than I was. In fact, his height seemed on par with the smallest cheerleaders surrounding me. How short was this guy?

"That's Levi." Hanji said.

"He's short." I blurted out. I didn't notice yesterday how short he was. I knew he was short, but not that short. He must have been only five feet! His intimidating look made him seem taller to me, and I guess from far the intimidating gaze didn't have the same effect.

"Yes, but he's light on his feet and a worthy quarterback!" Hanji explained. Then she leaned in real close to me and whispered, "He's a hotshot with the girls." She paused for a bit before adding, "...and boys."

I choked and looked at her baffled. I haven't looked at Levi thoroughly, but I didn't think he was that attractive. He had captivating eyes but I couldn't even say that for sure because I had been so afraid of him back then.

Hanji left me alone with that thought, and moved on to usher the girls back to the side of the field for their cheers. I think Petra waved at me, but I was too busy trying to find an appropriate adjective to describe this Levi guy as I stared at him running through the field holding the ball.

Most of his head was covered with his helmet, and his face could barely be seen but his tiny body in the football gear was fully visible. Perhaps the uniform gave anyone who wore it some fake buff, but Levi looked as if he actually filled it up nicely.

True to Hanji's words, Levi was really light on his feet. He ran quickly across the field bringing his team to victory as he held the ball in his hands.

It felt like everything slowed down, including him as he ran. Sounds died down and were drowned into mere hums.

Another one of those cliché TV moments happened to me. Everything except Levi, the field and the ball melted away into indescribable objects. I was able to see every small movement of Levi's body. The angle of his legs was he momentarily hovered above ground, his not too big but well defined locked arm muscles around the oddly oval shaped football, and every little crease on his uniform.

His movements were so fluid.

I don't know what I felt then, but something in me stirred just like it had when I first saw the football poster.

Like a firecracker just starting to ignite on fire, I felt sparks of light illuminate my once dark life. A new chapter of my life story, was beginning.

I finally found the adjective I had been looking for. The perfect adjective to describe this peculiar man.

_Free._

* * *

**tbc.**


End file.
